


The Ones We Lost in the Fire

by rosetico



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Burns, F/M, Funeral, Mutts, Scars, basic hunger games violence, homeless!Finnick, just for a bit though, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetico/pseuds/rosetico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick thought he was dead. But to be fair everyone else thought he was dead too.</p><p>Or the one where Finnick lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is movie verse. I have read the books but it was awhile ago. This is a slight AU where some things will be changed later on.
> 
> This is unbetaed. All mistakes are mine. Feel free to point out anything.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or stuff.

“Katniss!” Finnick screamed. He watched as a mutt leaped onto her back and tried to pull her off the ladder. Without hesitating he threw his trident. It sunk into the mutt’s back, instantly killing it. Katniss continued to climb up the ladder, leaving Finnick alone with the mutts. The dead mutt fell into the water along with his trident.

He pulled a dagger out of his boot and brandished it at the rapidly advancing mutts. One snarled and leapt at him. Finnick slit its throat and started backing up towards the ladder.

A mutt jumped out of the water and bit into his shoulder. Pain spider webbed outwards from where it was tearing into his flesh. Finnick mustered enough strength to push it off him and stumbled closer to the ladder.

He began to climb. Each step bearing new agony. His shoulder was throbbing and his arms were sore but he knew that if he stopped he would die. Somebody was screaming his name and then there was a force trying to drag him down.

It didn’t take long before his already weakened shoulder gave out. Finnick and the mutt toppled off the ladder with a shout. Something in his back cracked as he hit the ground with a sickening smacking sound. Mutts piled on top of him, tearing at his suit and ripping open his skin. There were teeth everywhere and Finnick closed his eyes in an effort to block out everything.

Something above him roared and when he opened his eyes everything was fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnick wakes up. Complications ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally update this! I promise I'll try and update it more often.

When Finnick woke up he thought he was dead. The mutts on top of him were fried; looking something alike burnt turkeys. He groaned and weakly attempted to shove them off.

As soon as he lifted his arm pain exploded from his shoulder and shot through the front half of his body. Finnick lay there, waiting for the pain to subside. Once it did, he risked looking at the damage.

The mutts had taken the brunt of the explosion, he guessed that he should thank them for that, but it didn’t completely protect him.

His chest was burnt to the point where his skin was black and a strange reddish color. He was sure any bite marks left by the mutts were instantly cauterized, along with the ripped flesh on his shoulder.

It still didn’t make it any less painful.

His back had imprints from the boardwalk, and it stung slightly when he sat up.

His shirt was long gone, having burned away. The back half was somewhat intact, not that it would do him any good.

Finnick looked around. The only way out of the sewers was either up the ladder or back from where they came from.

He wasn’t sure what was a better option.

Up the ladder was more direct, but would inevitably cause him more pain. Going back would be easier, but he could get lost without directions. Finnick sighed and stared at the ladder. How did he even stand up?

Finnick rubbed his legs, and almost immediately regretted it. His skin shifted uncomfortably when he bent over. A few flakes of dead, burnt, skin fell off.

Gross.

Cautiously, he tested moving his legs. His joints creaked as they slowly gained motion. So far, everything down there seemed to be in tact.

His legs were slightly numb from disuse, but it could’ve been worse.

Once he felt he could, Finnick tried to stand up.

The first time didn’t go so well.

He made it halfway before his knees buckled and he almost landed on his poor chest. Quick reflexes saved him and instead he fell onto his hands. It wasn’t pleasant.

So Finnick tried again.

And again.

And again...

Until finally he was able to stand, using the support of a random piece of metal as a walking stick. Finnick would loathe admitting it, but right now he looked like an old man. Hell, he felt like one. All his bones were aching and his joints creaky. It was weird.

But hey, at least he wasn’t dead.

Finnick craned his neck to look up the ladder.

Darn, there were a lot of steps.  
\----  
It wasn’t easy getting up the ladder. And Finnick had to ditch his walking stick. At least until he found another one.

He thought for sure that he was going to fall off again, or that he would slip up and die. Finnick shuddered at the memory of the mutt pulling him off and—

Anyways. Some boost of adrenaline kicked in and he successfully made it to the top, revealing the train station on top. Finnick lay on the stone ground for a little bit, regaining his breath and calming himself down.

Was Katniss alive? Did the others make it? What happened to the Capital? Was Snow dead?

Thousands of thoughts and questions ran through his mind. Did they think he was dead? So many questions, and he needed answers.

Like, right now.

Finnick pushed himself up and kept going. It wasn’t far.  
\----  
Outside was chaos. Many buildings were abandoned, and people ran amok in the streets. Finnick watched a few people run by him, screaming and cheering.

Had they won?

Finnick limped down the street, ignoring the flaring pain every time somebody shoved past him or bumped into his shoulder. He wasn’t even sure where he was going. Where was he going?

His vision blurred and his legs shook. He didn’t feel anything as he collapsed face first into the ground, and certainly did not hear the concerned medjack shake him and ask if he was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment/kudo! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnick wakes up.

Somebody was shaking him. Everything around him was soft... And machines were beeping. His mind felt groggy, like he just slept for a year or two.

 

“Sir?” They said. “I’m sorry for disturbing you, but we need your name.”

 

Finnick blearily opened his eyes to see the blurry form nurse standing over him with a clipboard in hand. He blinked a few more times, each one clearing his vision a little more.

 

_Everything is so bright..._

 

“Sir?” She said; her pen poised to write.

 

“Finnick.” He croaked. Reaching up to touch his face revealed that half of it was covered in bandages. He moved his hand backwards, and to his surprise touching a smooth scalp where his hair used to be. Most of his hair was gone, either shaven off or burned off by the explosion. There were a few blonde patches, but they were cut short.

 

“Finnick... Odair?” She said skeptically. Finnick looked at her. She pressed her lips together, scribbled something on her clipboard and left him alone.

 

Finnick scanned the room. Everything was white; from the bed sheets to the machines he was hooked up to that monitored his heart beat. Honestly, it could do with some color.

 

By his cot there was a white nightstand that had a packet on it.

 

Finnick grabbed it and read it.

 

_Injuries suffered:_

_Major burns along front torso, face, arms, legs_

_Prescribed Treatment:_

_Burn Cream: Apply twice a day_

 

Below that there was a bunch of medical talk that Finnick didn’t understand. He flipped the page.

 

_Doctor’s Notes:_

_Patient 256 was most likely a victim from one of the explosions. There is no doubt about it that he will heal. His hair will grow back, and we’ve applied some anti-bacterial to prevent infection along with skin grafts to help the healing process quicken. It is common that burn victims suffer scarring where they have burns, especially with ones as severe as these._

 

Finnick stopped reading there. It went on, describing the severity of his burns and the likelihood of infection and how to prevent it. He closed the packet and placed it back on the nightstand.

 

He pushed back the covers and slid his legs over the side of the bed. Finnick lifted up the hospital gown and gingerly touched the bandages wrapped around his torso. He was half tempted to peel it off, to see what it looked like underneath, but something told him that that wasn’t a good idea.

 

The pain was gone, having subsided to a minor headache. Along with half his head, his upper leg, _or rather, my thigh_ , and a small portion of his left arm were also wrapped.

 

_I look like a mummy._

 

He found that he could stand when he tried. It was a lot easier than doing so in the sewers. His legs felt a little weak, but with some stabilization from the bed nearby it was manageable.

 

He took a few shaky steps before he felt something tug on his arm. Yanking out the IV and the heart monitor, he took a few more steps, before he realized he needed clothes.

 

And shoes.

 

And quite possibly that burn cream.

\------

“We have a mystery patient who claims his name is Finnick Odair.” She said, reading off her clipboard. The doctor looked up, surprised.

 

“Really? I thought they said he was dead.” She answered, coming over to read it.

 

“Call Annie. His wife. Maybe the others too.” The nurse nodded.

\------

“Annie Cresta?” The doctor said amiably. She extended a hand. “I’m Doctor Mcall. We have a patient here that claims his name is Finnick Odair.”

 

Annie smiled wanly and politely shook her hand. “Are you sure?” She whispered. Her voice was soft. The doctor sighed.

 

“We can’t be sure. We called you in for identification, as Patient 256 suffered major burn wounds.” She motioned for Annie to follow her.

 

They walked briskly towards where Patient 256 was roomed. Mcall frowned.

  
The door was open.

 

Mcall nudged it wider and peered inside before calling a nurse.

 

He was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Like it? Hate it?
> 
> Leave a kudo or a comment either way <3


End file.
